Only 5 before
by Jes Parker
Summary: MPREG!! Harry not only finds out that he's expecting, but that if he doesn't bond with his soul mate, he nor his baby will survive. Only problem is, the father doesn't know! ~ COMPLETE ~


Title: Only 5 Before  
  
Author: Jes Parker  
  
Feedback: ov_r_the_rainbow@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Categories: MPREG, hurt/comfort, Angst, Parts can be considered AU since I go a bit off cannon.  
  
Pairing: Potter/Snape  
  
Summary: Harry discovers he's pregnant only to find that if hopes to live to see the birth of his baby, he needs to bond with his soul mate. Only problem is, his soul mate doesn't know.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This story is a response to a MPREG challenge. I tried to stick as close to characterization as possible, but the characters wouldn't always cooperate, especially Snape. I found that when he was showing his 'sensitive side' he forgot to be snippy. If you have suggestions in any part, please feel free to comment.  
  
Standard disclaimers and warnings: Harry Potter and friends do not belong to me. They belong to the great J.K. Rowling and I'm sure this was not the use that she had intended when she gifted upon the world her writing and the Harry Potter universe. I'm merely borrowing them for a while, giving them a little exercise and showing them the world from my eyes.  
  
As this is a response to a MPREG challenge, this story will contain Slash. Slash, for those that do not know, is a sexual and loving relationship between two men. MPREG is what happens when two said men have sex and conceive a baby. As most of you know, this isn't entirely possible and I do try to give it a reason. Although it's an odd one, it'll have to due, since the basis of the challenge is to actually impregnate a male character by another male character in the Harry Potter Universe.  
  
For those that don't enjoy reading slash, please turn back now. I can guarantee if you don't agree with slash, then you won't enjoy this story. Although I myself was once squicked by slash, until I finally gave a story a chance and have been hooked ever since. Who knows, perhaps you're one of those people.  
  
For all others, welcome to the little world I like to call my mind. This is what happens when I'm challenged. This story is completely fictional and although I do try to research my stories to the best of my abilities, if it looks like it can't happen, chances are it can't. Please don't try any of those things at home. It probably wouldn't be too good an idea.  
  
Oh and by the way since under-age sex DOES bother me (regardless of the relationship), this story will contain no such thing. Harry was at least 17 when this relationship started. So, that said, this story begins at the end of his 7th year. I'll admit I haven't read all the books yet. So any glaring errors and you can consider it an AU or you can email me and help me to fix it. :O)  
  
Oh and you won't find any Original Characters here.  
  
Think that's it!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~ Jes Parker  
  
© Jes Parker, 2002  
  
ONLY 5 Before  
  
"Mr. Potter, so nice of you to grace us with your presence," Professor Snape snapped in true Snape fashion from the front of the room where he stood with a small smoking cauldron held in one hand, poised to pour its contents into the larger cauldron on the desk before him.  
  
"Sorry Professor," Harry returned softly as he ducked into his seat, dropping his books onto the desk in silent submission.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention in my office tonight at 7. Do manage to be on time Potter."  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied, eyes downcast as he turned the pages to find the ingredients to the potion they were brewing. Snape's eyes lingered over Harry's face for a moment longer before returning to the potion in his hand.  
  
It was with all the great powers that be that Snape managed to make it through the hour with the 7th year potions class. As soon as the hour ended, Snape gathered his robes around him and blew from the room gracefully, letting his office door slam loudly behind him. He sighed heavily and leaned against the door, letting his head fall back to rest against it. Harry stood on the other side in the empty classroom watching the door his lover - or his ex-lover - had retreated behind. He rose his hand to knock, but then with a soft sigh and slow shake of his head, he turned and sadly left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hours passed slowly as Snape stared at the clock, and, not for the first time, rethought his relationship with Harry. The attraction had built gradually over the years and finally one day, while on yet another mission fighting Voldemort, the attraction flew into need and the two had made love on a forest floor. Later, when the mission was over and Voldemort disappeared . again, Snape had tried to tell Harry their relationship couldn't continue, even though his heart had other wants. Harry hadn't listened however and their relationship had only blossomed from there. The months passed, the threat of Voldemort returned, stress of a teacher/student relationship grew and Snape felt as though he were going to snap. And then a night of passion turned into a quarrel, a quarrel turned into an argument and an argument turned into a full out battle and Snape did snap. He said horrible, unforgivable things to Harry and watched with a sharp pain in his heart as Harry's face crumbled, the hurt registered and with a soft intake of breath, turned and walked away per Snape's request.  
  
They'd barely spoken since, although only a few days had passed and Snape's heart ached at the pain he had caused his young lover. The only thing Harry had ever wanted, had ever wished for, was for someone to love him fully, wholly. Snape had never imagined his life growing up with the Dursley's had been as terrible as it was and he would never forget the day he had found out the true extent of terrible. Harry had never remembered love, had never felt love, his parents had died before he could ever remember the love they had for him and when he finally had found the love he had only dreamed of, Snape snatched it away cruelly and fool-heartedly.  
  
Snape sighed heavily and glanced at the clock as it slowly slid past 7 o'clock. Leave it to Harry to be late for his detention. Somewhere, Snape wondered if he'd even show up and then with a soft click, his office door pushed in and there stood the object of his thoughts.  
  
Snape took in the dark circles beneath the usually expressive eyes, the pale face, the tousled dark hair and then he locked his gaze with the now dull jade eyes. He stepped forward involuntarily at the lack of emotion in the normally sparkling, beautiful, green debts and then he stilled and the arm he had reached out with, fell limply at his side.  
  
"You're late," he said simply as he turned sharply and slid around his desk and threw himself down into his chair. He heard Harry's sigh, but no other reply was forthcoming. He glanced up and watched his student shift from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "Sit down Potter you're making me dizzy."  
  
Harry started at the sharp use of his last name, but complied, sitting in the chair in front of Snape's desk. Snape again met his eyes. "So explain to me what was so important it kept you from my class."  
  
"I overslept," Harry answered simply.  
  
"I'm your third class." Snape lifted his eyebrow. Harry only shrugged. "And what did Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch have to say about your absence I do wonder?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Nothing, just asked me to go see Poppy."  
  
Snape's eyebrow lifted higher. "And why may I ask did they make this request?"  
  
Again Harry shrugged, "perhaps because it's the third time in three days I've missed their classes." Harry refused to meet Snape's eyes.  
  
Snape started at this tidbit of information. "Are you not feeling well?" he asked with true concern.  
  
Harry sighed deeply, "Just tired."  
  
"And did you see Madam Pomfrey?" Snape inquired worriedly.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
It was Snape's turn to sigh. "I swear Potter you can be so stubborn at times," Snape growled, standing.  
  
Potter looked up. "I'll go tomorrow if I don't feel any better. It's probably nothing. I felt worse then this most of the time living with my aunt and uncle," Harry ground out with enough determination that Snape sat back down.  
  
"Harry - " Snape started, but stopped as Harry interrupted quickly.  
  
"Why don't you love me anymore?"  
  
Snape's mouth opened and closed and then opened once more before he cleared his throat emphatically.  
  
"Harry we've been over this."  
  
"No, we haven't. You've yelled and screamed and told me I'm immature and that our relationship is just not right. You've gone on about Voldemort and Dumbledore and everyone else in this bloody school, but not once have you explained exactly why you don't love me and why we can't be together," Harry ended hoarsely.  
  
"Harry what would Voldemort do if he found out we're together."  
  
"That's not fair Severus, it didn't bother you before."  
  
"Yes Harry, it did. I just wasn't thinking. If Voldemort found out Harry . " Snape drifted off, not wanting to finish his thought.  
  
Harry sighed. "He wouldn't be too happy with you and I'd never forgive myself."  
  
Snape's eyes shot up. "I could care less about what happens to me Harry, it's what he decides to do to you when he finds out about us that has me worried. Or how he plans to use you against me or me against you. It's just not safe."  
  
"He doesn't ever have to know."  
  
"He'd find out."  
  
"And so what if he did. You yourself said you were done spying for him after the last time. You said you thought your cover was blown, why would you risk it not knowing?"  
  
"I'd risk it for you," Snape replied quietly.  
  
Harry sat in stunned silence. "You'd risk your cover being blown for me?" Snape sighed and shifted in his seat. "My inside information is the only thing that has kept you alive on more then one occasion Harry. In case you haven't noticed, Voldemort wants you dead." Harry shook his head slightly at Snape's sarcasm.  
  
"Little hard to ignore Severus, but you can't risk your life for mine."  
  
"I've done it before."  
  
"You won't do it again."  
  
They were at a painful standoff. Both sets of eyes blazing with a determination not to budge.  
  
Not one to give up the last word, Snape rolled on, softly this time. "You can't stop me."  
  
"Yes, I can," came the even and just as soft, reply.  
  
"And how may I ask do you figure you can stop me?"  
  
"I can give up."  
  
With those words, Snape was stunned into sudden speechlessness, but after a moment, he licked his dry lips and said softly, "Then we go together."  
  
Harry sat back and regarded his professor with cool green eyes. This wasn't the turn he'd expected in the conversation.  
  
"Then you do still love me."  
  
Snape growled this time. "Potter, I swear," he grumbled. Harry just sat back, arms crossed, a slight grin quirking the corner of his mouth. Snape locked eyes. "I never stopped," he finally whispered. "But it just can't be."  
  
Harry stood silently, nodded once, and walked from the room without being dismissed. Severus Snape just watched him go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had hid their relationship well. They had been together for over 8 months the night of their fateful argument and the only person that had known of their relationship was Dumbledore and Dumbledore had only smiled with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Snape found that Dumbledore was the one person it was impossible to keep things from. Dumbledore always knew. He knew much more then most gave him credit for.  
  
And so Snape knew that they probably could have kept their relationship a secret from Voldemort, and even if they hadn't, Dumbledore had flat out refused to allow him to spy any longer no matter what the consequences, which Snape had boldly pointed out could be Harry's life. Dumbledore had insisted they would find other means to keep Harry safe, but the risk to his own life was too great, and had forbade Snape to disobey him and one knew better then to disobey Albus Dumbledore. Although if push came to shove and Harry's life was in danger, even Dumbledore's orders wouldn't keep him from doing all in his power to protect young Harry Potter.  
  
The argument over Harry's still being his pupil wasn't very strong either. Harry would graduate in 2 more months and he would no longer be a student at Hogwarts. He'd be free to choose his own path, his own life, his own lover. And Snape had to admit to himself that that thought scared him. What if Harry chose another? Snape didn't think he could handle Harry loving another, so perhaps it was best to end it before it was ended. And what if Harry did choose him? Would he want to keep their love a secret or announce it to the world? And which would Snape prefer? What if they didn't want the same thing?  
  
Snape was still dwelling over the seemingly endless parade of emotions when his 7th year Potions Class poured into his room. He glanced up from the potion he was brewing to glance about the room and his anger at the young Mr. Potter flared when he noticed his seat was empty, again. Ten minutes into class, Harry slid into the room and into his seat without looking at the Potions Master.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Snape growled, billowing around the desks to stand in front of Harry. "Have you no concept of time?" Harry muttered a "Sorry sir" under his breath while staring hard at the notebook in front of him. Ron and Hermione were eyeing him with concern, as were most of the Gryffindor's in the room. The Slytherin's were sneering in delight. Snape ignored them all, his concentration solely on the charge in front of him. "Well," Snape huffed as he turned a sneer into a sickening grin. The Slytherin's grins only grew. "I can assure you that I will quite enjoy planning the perfect punishment for you today." Snape turned on his heel and walked back toward the front of the room. "I'll see you again tonight at 7," he called over his shoulder. Harry just sunk lower in his chair.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later Snape was watching Harry cautiously out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't decide which was greener, Harry's potion or Harry's face. In a moment his question was answered as Harry's hand flew over his mouth and he flew from the room, his robe in flight behind him. The class stared after him, mouths hanging open. Even Snape stared, jaw slack in astonishment. Ron turned to look at him, mouth flapping as he sputtered a question.  
  
Snape waved at him, "Go! See what Potter has gotten himself into this time," Snape growled, as he managed to return his sarcasm in time. Ron flew from the room after his best friend. Snape was only able to devote half of his attention to his classes the rest of the day, his mind on Harry.  
  
By 3:30 Snape had lost all semblance of control as he cornered Harry in the locker room after he had cleared it with one simple glare. Harry looked at him in shock as he pulled his Gryffindor Jersey over his head as he got ready for the Quidditch match due to start in 15 minutes.  
  
"So, what did Poppy have to say?" Snape asked as he ogled his young lover and the way he looked in his Quidditch uniform.  
  
"Nothing," Harry replied, lacing his shoes.  
  
"Nothing? How could she say nothing? She would have to say something," Snape argued. "Poppy always has something to say."  
  
"She didn't say anything," Harry replied, standing and grabbing his broom. Snape gripped his arm.  
  
"Explain"  
  
"She didn't say anything because I didn't go see her." Harry didn't meet his eyes.  
  
Snape stared, mouth open. "And why not?"  
  
Harry sighed, "I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
"Harry, you've been overly tired and sick for nearly a week now. Not to mention you flew out of my class this morning looking worse then your potion. I think it's time you saw Poppy about it." Snape tried to control his temper.  
  
Harry pulled his arm away. "I don't see why it's any of your concern Professor. As your most hated student, I can't seem to grasp why you should care about my well-being. It's no secret that you'd be the happiest person on the planet should Voldemort grab me tomorrow and string me up by my throat." Snape's face paled with his words. "You made it loud and clear that you want nothing to do with me. Fine, I accept that. But don't pretend you have any interest in my life or any say in anything that happens to me. You gave up that right, remember?" And with that, Harry turned on his heel and exited the locker room and caught up with his team waiting near the field doors for their star seeker.  
  
With a heavy heart, Snape made his way to the stands to watch the Quidditch match. Watching Harry play Quidditch was one of his most enjoyable past times. There was something about watching that tall, lean body whip through the air and fight for the Snitch. It wasn't often that Harry's team lost or that Harry failed to grab the Snitch out of mid-air. However the problem was, watching that tall lean body glide across the field, also reminded him of the way his young body slid against his own in bed. Snape groaned with the thought as he gathered his robes around him and he waited for the teams to enter the field.  
  
As the Gryffindor's floated onto the field, Snape watched Harry carefully. As the game started, he was reminded of Harry's first game when Professor Quirrell had tried to kill Harry by cursing his broom and Snape had been forced to perform the counter curse. He had never really hated Harry, although he could be quite infuriating at times, but just the same he was quite curious about the child. How had he survived the killing curse all those years before? However in order to keep his reputation, letting on that he sometimes admired the young boy, wasn't an option.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the staff gasping around him and his eyes searched the field, knowing who he'd find at the center of commotion. Harry was shoulder to shoulder with Draco Malfoy, each fighting for the Snitch before them. A sudden streak to the left of Harry and Snape's eyes shot in the direction to see a Bludger heading straight for Harry's skull. The rest of the staff were already rising to their feet, so Snape's sudden movement didn't draw any attention. Snape began to mutter a curse to slow the speed of the Bludger, just as Harry leaned foreword to grab the Snitch. Draco slammed into him again as Harry's fingers slid around the small gold ball. He twisted off his broom, just as the Bludger slammed into the side of his head. Snape had been able to slow it, but not enough. Harry flew the rest of the way off his broom and to the ground below. Snape had no time to start another curse to slow him. Beside him, Professor McGonagall tried, to no avail. Harry hit the ground below and lay still, Snitch in hand. This time Snape's abrupt movement toward the field did attract attention. Several eyebrows shot up, but Snape ignored them. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled once, before returning to concern for Harry.  
  
On the field, Snape pushed past the crowd gathered around Harry and sank to his knees beside him. Blood coated the one side of Harry's head and pooled on the grass beneath him. On the other side of Harry, Ron eyed him oddly for a moment, before returning his attention to his friend.  
  
"Has someone called for Poppy?" Snape inquired, his hand settling on Harry's forehead, mindless of the blood as he watched his lover in concern.  
  
"She's on her way," Ron replied, watching Snape watch Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes moved slightly beneath closed lids, before fluttering slowly open. He groaned as consciousness returned to him.  
  
"You need to quit doing that to me Potter," Snape whispered softly. Only Ron and Harry heard him. Harry smiled slightly and Ron stared, confused.  
  
Poppy arrived then and Harry was quickly whisked away to the Hospital Wing. Snape followed along beside Madam Pomfrey, mindlessly wiping the blood from his hand, onto his cloak. "While you're at it, perhaps you should see why he's been so ill all week." Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at Snape's concern.  
  
"I heard our young Harry hasn't been feeling too well these days. I've been trying to get him to come in all week, he's just been hard to pin down."  
  
"Tell me about it," Snape said under his breath as he parted her company, certain Harry was in good hands, and not wanting to cause more of a scene then he already had.  
  
Madam Pomfrey watched him go with increased interest, a slight smile turning the sides of her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Merlin this can't be happening," Harry moaned as he sat in Dumbledore's office, his head in his hands, rubbing the top of his skull. He finally looked up at Professor Dumbledore, who sat calmly behind his desk sucking on a lemon drop, the twinkle back in his eyes. "She can't be serious."  
  
"She assures me that she's not mistaken Harry."  
  
Harry's injuries were minor, a broken rib and a head injury, which included a fractured skull, of which had been healed to the best of the Medi-witch's abilities. It was the other thing she had found that had Harry sitting in Dumbledore's office now and not the Medical wing where the rest of Hogwarts could over-hear them.  
  
"But it's just not possible Professor," Harry argued. "I cannot be . pregnant," Harry spat the word.  
  
Albus sighed deeply, his expression turned thoughtful. "I'm afraid Harry that it is." Harry watched him as he rose from his chair and crossed the room to his bookshelf, pulling a book from the many stacked there. He brought the book over to where Harry sat and sat quietly in the chair beside him. "Legend has it that the most powerful of all wizards can conceive and carry a child to term. However the pregnancy can be dangerous to both the child and the father and only one of the 5 wizards in the history of wizards, managed to carry the child to term," Dumbledore explained honestly. "And the last wizard to conceive was over 200 years ago, so you can see that what records we do have aren't much to go on."  
  
Harry gulped in shock. "W-what happened to the wizards professor?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed deeply. One died during the pregnancy due to the complications of the male anatomy trying to contain that of a child. Another died during childbirth for quite the same reasons. The other two I'm afraid died from a far greater tragedy."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
Dumbledore opened the book in his lap. "You must understand that all we have is legend from hundreds of years ago Harry, but according to this legend the only way for the great wizard to conceive in the first place is if the two father's involved are soul mates." Harry nodded as he followed along. Dumbledore took a deep breath. "The soul mates must be bonded however. The great wizard needs his soul mate to survive."  
  
Harry swallowed. "And what about the other father?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "He too must be a powerful wizard to be able to help in the conception of the child. Only two powerful wizards together can conceive, but he is not quite as powerful as the carrier and therefore is not dependant on his other half's soul to survive, although in the event of the two wizards dying in pregnancy and childbirth, both mates died soon after. Of what, it has never been known. Broken heart I would suppose."  
  
"And in the others?"  
  
"Their soul mates rejected them and they died soon after from what is referred to as the death spell, a slow an agonizing death I'm afraid. It is written that their soul mates continued to live a long life."  
  
Harry sighed and turned his head. "Perfect."  
  
"You must tell him Harry."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I can't. He's bound to know the story and he'll feel obligated to love me to keep me alive. I don't want him to love me from pity. I never have and I never will. He has to accept me without."  
  
"You have to tell him Harry. He deserves to know. Think about it Harry. Think how devastated he'll be to find out afterwards. Do you really want to do that to him?"  
  
"No," Harry sighed unsure of what to do.  
  
"Harry, he is the father of the baby you carry. He deserves that chance. Not only that, but Harry, he has never claimed not to love you. I must say I am surprised by his behavior and unhappy with the way things have progressed, but I know he loves you. Perhaps all he needs is a gentle push."  
  
"Or a gigantic shove down the main stairwell," Harry said under his breath. Dumbledore smiled. "Okay, tell me this professor. What happens when Voldemort finds out that his prized Death Eater betrayed him by impregnating his most hated enemy?"  
  
"Harry do you not realize why Voldemort couldn't kill you that day 17 years ago? You are a stronger wizard. You were destined for this. We all knew you would do great things, but this, young Harry, this we never even dreamed of. You can destroy Voldemort and with Severus by your side, you cannot fail."  
  
"Voldemort can't kill me?"  
  
"I didn't say that Harry. You still have weaknesses. You're still mortal. You can still be killed as all others. Yet you also hold power like no other. With Severus, you will learn to use it and you will defeat Voldemort. I expect no less. I always have."  
  
Harry sighed. "Voldemort will kill Severus when he finds out."  
  
"It's possible for him to try. For his betrayal, and for the easy way to kill you. But Harry, think about it. Has Voldemort ever wanted the easy way to kill you? Or has he wanted you to suffer to no end and watch as he puts the light out?"  
  
"He never takes the easy way out," Harry admitted.  
  
"Then I truly doubt he will bother with Severus. He knows to kill him, means the end of you. If you die of a broken soul, he wasn't given the chance to take your life himself."  
  
"Odd how comforting that is," Harry mumbled seriously.  
  
Dumbledore rose and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "You love him Harry. You'd give your life for him. Just as he would for you."  
  
Harry sighed and looked up at his headmaster. "What do I do?"  
  
"Go tell him," he whispered. "He deserves to know."  
  
"He'll love me from pity."  
  
"He'll love you from love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry paused outside Snape's just before 9 that evening. Finally he muttered the password and the door swung open. Snape looked up from his desk, startled.  
  
"Harry? Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"  
  
"You know how tired I get of it," Harry joked. "Besides, if I remember correctly you were quite enjoying plotting my demise today." Harry smiled slightly to show his humor.  
  
"I did say that didn't I Potter?" Snape's eyebrows rose. "However, I've already started the rumor that I cursed the Bludger to hit your head."  
  
"Hmm, seems to me it was going a lot slower then it should have been when it connected with my skull, professor."  
  
Snape rose from his desk and crossed the room toward Harry and lifted the dark hair gently away from the horrid bruise forming on his head around the still visible cut. "So it was," Snape muttered softly. "You scared the hell out of me Harry." He sighed and stepped back. "So what did Poppy have to say?"  
  
"Not much, broken rib, head injury, skull fracture, the usual." Harry sank down into a chair as Snape resumed his position behind his desk.  
  
Snape frowned. "And she let you out of the infirmary? Or doesn't she know you're missing yet?" Snape quizzed, eyebrow arched.  
  
"Well, she was against my leaving," Harry admitted. "But Professor Dumbledore vouched for me."  
  
"Yes, doesn't he always," Snape droned. "So what did she say about your not feeling well?"  
  
Harry sighed and looked at the far wall. "Severus, do you ever think you can love me again? When I'm finished with school? When I'm no longer your student? Don't you know how much I love you? I know you don't believe I'm capable of loving you as much as I do, but Severus ."  
  
Snape held up his hand, silencing Harry. "Stop Harry. We've been through this."  
  
"Then I have nothing further to say." With that Harry stood, and left the office leaving Snape to stare off after him again, wondering when he'd lost control of the boy. Oh yes, he'd never had it to begin with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I thought you were going to tell him."  
  
"It's not that easy Professor."  
  
"It has to be Harry. You can't survive without him."  
  
"But he can without me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Graduation was approaching quickly and Snape sighed as he looked over his 7th year class, some of which he would never see again. All of which would go off to start a new life. Glancing at Harry, he wondered what type of life that would be. The child had no choice but to fight Voldemort. From the day he was born he was destined for nothing else. Harry didn't deserve that. He noticed the lines drawn across Harry's face and the way the sweat appeared near his hair line and then, Harry's head slipped into his hand again and he was asleep. Ron nudged him and his eyes quickly popped open. This had been going on for the last month, and Snape had lost the will to discipline him.  
  
He'd cornered both Dumbledore and Poppy, but both had shook their heads and refused any information. Harry was even more illusive. Snape sighed and checked the time. It was the 7th years last potions class. Tomorrow was the end-of-the-year feast, the awarding of the house cup and then the 7th years would be gone just as quickly as they had come into their lives, it would be over. Snape sighed again, no he couldn't let that happen.  
  
"Class dismissed. Potter, please remain."  
  
The class slowly departed, leaving Harry still sitting lifelessly in his chair. His left hand lay limply across his stomach, his right fiddled with his wand on his desk. Snape pointed his own wand at the door and it flew shut and the lock clicked closed. Then he sat down on the desk near Harry. Harry didn't look up.  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
The words were quiet, but their meaning was held fully in those four words. Harry's head slowly came up and his eyes lifted to meet his own. For the first time in two months, Snape saw a little hope lie in those depths.  
  
"I love you," he repeated. "I've been wrong and I'm sorry. I'm never happier then I am when I'm with you, I just regret it has taken me so long to come to terms with it."  
  
Harry's eyes slowly filled with moisture and the tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and streamed down his face. Snape reached out, cupping the beloved face in his hand, his thumb brushed the tears away.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry."  
  
Harry swallowed. "Sev-" he started before he choked off. Snape slid around the desk, lifted Harry into his arms and cuddled him against his chest. There they sat as he rocked Harry in his arms, repeating his love endlessly.  
  
When Harry's tears subsided, Snape lifted Harry's chin to look into his eyes. "Will you have me back?"  
  
"Oh Sev, you have no idea."  
  
Snape smiled. Then he stood with Harry in his arms. "I say you blow off the rest of your classes for the day and I mine and we talk about this." Harry just nodded against his chest, too weak to answer.  
  
Snape carried Harry into his rooms and settled him into his large bed before summoning Dumbledore to request someone to cover his classes and to notify Harry's professors.  
  
Dumbledore just smiled, a little sadly, Snape surmised.  
  
"Take care of him Severus. He's not well."  
  
Snape started. "How sick is he Albus?"  
  
"Sick Severus, but it's up to him to tell you."  
  
Snape sighed and then returned to Harry's side, climbing in bed beside him, pulling Harry close so that he faced him.  
  
Harry's eyes opened slowly and Snape softly stroked his hair. The skin beneath his fingers felt warm to the touch. Harry's eyes drifted shut and he quickly fell asleep. Snape held him as he slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry paced around Snape's chambers, while his lover sat and watched him from a chair by the fire. His face was calm, completely opposite to Harry's flushed and worried look.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Snape asked softly.  
  
Harry turned to him. "I've been keeping something from you."  
  
"I've pretty much already guessed that Harry. I know you're ill. I've known for some time. Just tell me what it is and what we can do to fix it."  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's not that easy Severus."  
  
Snape swallowed and watched Harry. Harry ran a weary hand through his hair as he eyed his lover. "I'm pregnant."  
  
All movement in Snape's body ceased to exist as he sat and stared at his lover, jaw slack, eyes wide and just as suddenly as his body stopped working, all feeling and fear rushed back into him as he bolted upright.  
  
"Excuse me? You're what?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Pregnant," he repeated softly.  
  
"But that would mean ." Snape's mind was whirling quickly as he comprehended Harry's statement. "Whose, I mean, is it, I mean . it is mine, right?"  
  
Harry took a step back in shock, but Snape was rushing on, "No, no it has to be mine. It could only be mine. But that would mean ." he stopped and cocked his head slightly, his voice lowering, black eyes calming, "that you're a greater wizard then we'd imagined." Snape was looking at Harry with great interest now.  
  
"You're pregnant?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"With my baby?"  
  
Again Harry nodded.  
  
"You're pregnant with my baby," Snape muttered again. "But only 5 other wizards in history have ever conceived a baby . Oh Merlin," he groaned. He turned and looked at Harry's pain filled, exhausted face, the fear in his heart written fully on his own face. "I assume Albus told you of the legend?"  
  
Harry nodded as he finally collapsed in the chair unoccupied now by Snape. Snape kneeled in front of him. "And what did he say?"  
  
"That with you by my side, I'll be a powerful wizard."  
  
"Powerful is an understatement Harry," he paused, taking his lovers hands within his own. "This makes you thee most powerful wizard in the world, if not that ever lived." Snape sighed and looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I couldn't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you didn't love me."  
  
"I did love you Harry. I do love you. I was foolish and stupid and - my God Harry, you could have died."  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore did mention something like that."  
  
"Then why the hell didn't he shake some sense into you?"  
  
"He tried, believe me, he tried. He was giving me the time I requested, but he said if I got any worse, he was telling you regardless of what I thought, but that ." Harry drifted off.  
  
"That it could already be too late," Snape finished softly. "Yes, that's what I was afraid of." Snape admitted softly. "You should have told me."  
  
"I needed you to love me when you were ready, not when you felt you had to. If I would have told you Sev, you know you wouldn't have hesitated to take me back, to complete the bond. You would have felt obligated."  
  
"I have never felt obligated to love you Harry."  
  
"And now that you know?"  
  
"I still don't feel obligated. I chose to love you. I choose to love you."  
  
"But I gave you that choice by not telling you sooner. And at the same time, took away any future choice of ever deciding against your love."  
  
Snape sighed. "I will always love you Harry. When I decided to tell you today, I'd already made the choice to love you forever, regardless. I've hurt you enough and I will never do it again."  
  
"Yes, but did you choose to bond with me?" Harry asked, his voice even.  
  
Snape cupped Harry's cheek in his hand. "Actually, yes Harry, I had considered it. We'd already known you were a powerful wizard ever since your first brush with death all those years ago. We just hadn't realized how powerful. Being bonded would help you to control your magic, to better it. I'd already given it a lot of thought, not only to help guide you, but because I love you more then anything.  
  
Harry sank forward into Snape's waiting arms. Snape gathered him close and held him. "How much did Albus tell you Harry?" Snape asked after a moment. He could feel the slight tremours racking throughout Harry's body.  
  
Harry sighed and backed away. "That you're my soul mate and without you I'll die."  
  
"So you know what is happening to you?"  
  
"The death spell?"  
  
"We still have time Harry."  
  
"Only if you're willing Severus."  
  
"Always love," Snape promised and then held Harry as a cramp spasmed through him. Snape's heart broke at the pain he had caused. When it had passed, Snape rubbed Harry's back soothingly, as he spoke again.  
  
"Did he tell you about the 5 before you?"  
  
"That four of them died before the babies were ever born?"  
  
"This is dangerous Harry."  
  
"Goes along with everything else in my life then."  
  
"This is true," Snape remarked with half of a smile, the other ached for the child that had never had a chance to be a child.  
  
"It's obviously meant to be Sev."  
  
Snape nodded, "Yes, so it is."  
  
"What happened to the 5th?"  
  
Snape started. "Albus didn't tell you?"  
  
Harry shook his head, while Snape sighed and rubbed his own head. "The 5th carried his baby to term and gave birth to a very powerful wizard. Some say the most powerful to have ever come a long. The wizard's child however eventually turned toward the dark and killed many, many people." Snape looked away.  
  
"Who was he Severus?"  
  
Snape took a deep breath and looked toward his young lover, holding the green eyes with his own black gaze. "Voldemort."  
  
Harry shrank back. "No, it can't be. Dumbledore said that the last wizard to conceive was over 200 years ago."  
  
Snape nodded. "You already know that witches and wizards live longer lives then mere Muggles." Harry nodded. "Well combine that with the life span of a very powerful wizard ."  
  
"Which explains how Voldemort keeps going through lives like a cat."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So what makes Dumbledore think that I can defeat him if he's the most powerful wizard to ever come along?"  
  
"Because he couldn't kill you Harry. You are the boy who lived. Therefore that makes you an even more powerful wizard then he. Do you see now why the wizarding world has held you in such high regard all of your life? And for you to now carry a child otherwise impractical to carry, do you realize how powerful that makes you?"  
  
Harry was rubbing his head, the pain behind it increasing, the cramps in his stomach nearly unbearable. He doubled over in pain and groaned softly. Snape gathered him close. "I'm so tired Sev," he whispered as he laid his head on Snape's shoulder and closed his eyes. Snape held him tighter.  
  
"You can't sleep now Harry, we have much to do," Snape whispered in Harry's ear as he rubbed his back gently.  
  
"Just for a little while."  
  
"If you sleep now Harry, you may never wake again." Snape shook him slightly. "We must complete the bond, you're running out of time." The sheer fear in Snape's voice was enough to make Harry open up his eyes.  
  
"Okay Sev."  
  
The conversation had drained Harry of the last of his remaining energy. Dumbledore had known that Harry's time was growing short, but had promised Harry until Graduation, unless no other choice was given. Snape was angry with Dumbledore for not telling him immediately, but Dumbledore silenced him with a glare that said, 'you brought this on yourself.' Arrangements were made for the private bonding ceremony, which was nearly the same as a Muggle marriage, only the two souls were bound together for all eternity, giving each other strength, letting one know when his or her mate was in trouble, sick or hurt and could help control the other's magic, among many other great benefits. However, along with the good benefits, came the bad and therefore bonding ceremonies were never entered into lightly and because of these reasons, many wizard and witch couples chose to be married, instead of bonded.  
  
The ceremony commenced at exactly midnight that night in the great hall under the bewitched night sky. Dumbledore attended of course, as did Madam Pomfrey, the only two who'd known of the pregnancy. Professor McGonagall was summoned, as was Hagrid and Snape himself went to wake Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Come quick," he shook Ron out of his sleep. Professor McGonagall was in waking Hermione.  
  
"What is it?" Ron rubbed his face and then sat upright quickly as he realized who it was.  
  
"Shh, you'll wake the entire dorm. Come, now."  
  
"Is Harry alright?"  
  
"He won't be if you don't hurry." Snape growled lowly as he led a pajama clad Ron down to the common room where Professor McGonagall was leading a sleepy Hermione down the stairwell.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked at once.  
  
"Not here," Professor McGonagall answered. "Come along."  
  
The two students had no choice but to follow the two professors out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the great hall. Once inside the door's Snape turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron asked again.  
  
"He's with the Headmaster and will be along shortly. Now I suggest you be quiet and listen carefully to what I'm about to say."  
  
Hermione and Ron watched their professor with wide eyes. Professor McGonagall was shaking slightly to their side.  
  
"Harry is very ill," Snape started, causing both Hermione and Ron to gasp. "But we think we can cure him in time."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" they both asked at once.  
  
Snape decided against berating the two Gryffindor's for failure to follow a simple direction and continued on as if they hadn't spoke.  
  
"First, I have a confession to make to you and until Harry gives you permission otherwise, you must keep it to yourselves. Do you think you can do that?" Both Gryffindor's nodded. "I love Harry."  
  
Hermione went pale, but Ron just smiled at her. "I told you so. You don't ever listen to me, but I told you - "  
  
"Enough Weasley, there's more," Snape growled. "Ms. Granger, I expect you're going to have to explain this to Mr. Weasley sometime in the near future for we haven't the time for the long version now. The short version, Harry's pregnant and if we don't bond tonight, he's going to die."  
  
A slight gasp was heard from Hermione, as she quickly understood the consequences involved. "But that means ."  
  
"Precisely Ms. Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor for being quick on your toes." Ron and Professor McGonagall both started at the award of points, while Hermione blushed and turned to a confused Ron.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later. Just trust me, it's necessary."  
  
"But he's a guy. Guy's don't get pregnant."  
  
"Quite sharp tonight aren't we Weasley?" Snape quirked an eyebrow in Ron's direction as the hall doors opened and Dumbledore and Harry walked in. Ron glanced at Snape quickly, wondering if he'd just heard Snape crack a joke, or if Snape was trying a new delivery of snide remarks.  
  
His eyes turned to Harry and his eyes widened in concern. "Harry?" he asked in disbelief. He'd known Harry hadn't been feeling well in quite some time, but Harry had kept convincing him that he was fine and he just had some Muggle virus that wouldn't let go. Tonight Harry looked even more tired, his face pale, but yet his face was more relaxed then Ron had remembered seeing in a long time, as though he had fought a long hard battle and won. Then he watched Harry turn his head to Snape and smile and then Ron realized, he probably had.  
  
The ceremony was preformed quickly with Ron and Hermione as Harry's witnesses and Professor McGonagall and Professor Pomfrey as Snape's. Hagrid stood behind them and sniffled and Professor Dumbledore preformed the ceremony.  
  
Ron and Hermione watched in awe as Professor Dumbledore weaved Harry and Snape's magic around the other in bright flashes of lights as the beginning to one being and the end of the other ceased to exist and their magic, along with their souls quite literally merged as one. All eyes landed on Harry as they held their breath, waiting to see if the bonding would reverse the death spell already working it's way through Harry's system. They all stared in shock as Harry's eyes rolled back and he pitched forward suddenly. Snape caught him quickly and lifted him into his arms before he could fall. He stared blankly at his lovers pale face as Madam Pomfrey rushed forward. Snape shook his head at the worried faces.  
  
"He's exhausted, but not dead," he reassured them.  
  
"But did it work?" Professor McGonagall voiced all their concerns.  
  
"Too soon to tell," Snape answered before Madam Pomfrey had a chance, his own instincts now intoned to Harry's. "If only we hadn't waited until the last possible second."  
  
"Now, now Severus," Dumbledore started.  
  
"I know Albus, I shouldn't have shut him out. But damnit, I should have known. You should have never kept it from me."  
  
"It was Harry's decision."  
  
"And his life. And the life of our child. That is my baby he carries Albus."  
  
"I haven't forgotten that Severus. Now, take him downstairs, the bonding ceremony isn't quite complete. You still have time."  
  
Professor McGonagall's face showed her shock as she stared at the headmaster. "But Albus, he's unconscious, you can't possibly mean ... "  
  
"But I do Minerva. There is no other choice. Unless the ceremony is complete, Harry won't survive the night."  
  
Snape and Dumbledore exchanged looks and Snape nodded once before disappearing up the chimney in the great hall, Harry still cradled in his arms; leaving Dumbledore to finish the explanations.  
  
Snape reappeared moments later inside his quarters, where he quickly laid Harry down on the bed. For a moment he just watched Harry's face and his chest as it rose and fell with each labored breath. His fingers drifted over his damp hairline and down his jaw to his neck, where his deft fingers lingered over the pulse point in Harry's throat.  
  
Then he quickly, yet gently, undressed his lover and then himself and slid silently in bed behind him, spooning his body around that of Harry's and pulling the covers up over them. He connected with Harry through the bond and urged Harry to wake up while cuddling him close, warming his unnaturally cool body. He began trailing kisses down the side of Harry's neck to his shoulder and back up behind his ear. His hands started to explore the fine muscles of Harry's body, down his sleek chest where they landed on the soft mound of Harry's normally flat stomach. For a moment he was stunned as his movements ceased and his hand registered the slight curve for what it was, the tiny life growing inside his lover. And it was then that Harry groaned and stirred and began climbing back to life.  
  
Snape's hands resumed their journey as he moved Harry to his back, covering him with his own body. Kisses were lain, skin was marked and muscles were rubbed as Harry's eyes opened and his body arched beneath his lover. Both Snape's hands traveled down Harry's chest now, resting at the slight curve of Harry's abdomen, before continuing their journey down to his hips and thighs. Harry groaned and arched again, not quite awake, but not asleep either. Snape spoke to him with words and when Harry could no longer comprehend those, through their bond in their minds. Harry continued to respond as Snape slid gently inside him and they joined as one and soon, reached the peak of ecstasy together. As one, they fell to the bed; Snape gathered his sole existence closer and together they drifted into the soft plains of sleep, undisturbed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toward morning, Snape awoke with a start as his newly bonded instincts detected a shift in Harry's breathing. His hand flew to Harry's chest as he felt for each struggled breath. His ear went closer to Harry's lips as he listened to the rasping each pull made. As he pulled away, he noticed the blue tinge to his lovers lips. He dove into Harry's mind, searching for the problem as he gently shook his lover.  
  
"Harry wake up!" he commanded.  
  
Harry groaned and his breathing eased slightly. With one hand, Snape summoned a book off of a shelf, while the other hand hauled Harry up into a sitting position to ease his breathing even more.  
  
He sifted through the pages while holding Harry against his own chest. His eyes scanned through the paragraphs looking for a single entry, and there it was. The spell was leaving Harry's body, but in it's wake it was wreaking havoc on his system. Although the Death Spell was leaving, it didn't mean he was completely out of the woods yet. Harry's system could still shut down from pure shock, and it was hard to tell exactly the extent of the damage to Harry's internal organs in the last stages of the spell. Although he was fairly certain the damage was a lot greater then they'd first suspected, he also was hopeful it could be repaired once Harry was stronger. But, with all the pain Harry had been in, it was hard for Snape to pinpoint the exact damage. They had cut it way too close and Snape could not believe he had been the sole reason his lover nearly died.  
  
He thought back on the day Harry had his accident during the Quidditch match. He'd seen Madam Pomfrey about his sleeping late and feeling generally ill, and now that Snape put it together, the boy had morning sickness, which then quickly turned into the Death Spell after being rejected by his mate, again. The night Harry had come to see him, Snape remembered how Harry had all but begged him to love him again when he'd asked what Poppy had said about him being sick. And Snape had flat out refused him. He'd all but signed his death certificate then, why hadn't he given into his feelings and loved Harry? They wouldn't be in this mess now. But they were and Harry's pride had not allowed him to say anything else. That had been the last they touched upon the subject for the rest of the month.  
  
Snape had instead, sat back and watched as Harry took a turn for the worse nearly every day as the Death Spell worked it's poison. And what had he done? Sat back and watched.  
  
"Stop beating yourself up Sev," came the soft voice against his chest. Snape shook his head with a start as he looked down at the boy, no the man in his arms. When had Harry grown into a man? Pretty much in front of his eyes over the last 7 years.  
  
"This isn't your fault you know," Harry continued.  
  
"And how do you exactly suppose it isn't my fault?" Snape turned Harry in his arms and searched him, certain he was stable for the moment, he continued. "I A. knocked you up. B. deserted you C. refused to listen to you and then D. nearly killed you by initiating a Death Spell."  
  
"I seem to remember being a willing party in the 'knocking me up' part. You had serious issues with our being together and therefore shouldn't commit yourself to someone if you're not ready. I pushed a little too hard and nearly pushed you away and you didn't initiate the Death Spell."  
  
"Oh young Potter, but that's where you're wrong. Fine, yes you were a willing party when I impregnated you and yes I had 'issues' as you so charmingly call them, but you pushed because you knew you needed me and unfortunately I did initiate the Death Spell by pushing you away. Once pregnant, you needed me to survive and when I wasn't there, the Spell started its curse."  
  
Harry sighed, "You didn't know or you wouldn't have let it happen."  
  
"You've got that one right love. Never in a million years would I have allowed that to happen."  
  
"I'm sorry Sev. I should have told you."  
  
"And I should have been a little kinder to you and allowed you the chance to tell me."  
  
"So are we even?"  
  
Snape sighed long and drawn out and finally smiled. "As long as you promise not to scare me like that for at least another week."  
  
Harry laughed, "You know, I'd love to promise that one to you, but we both know better."  
  
Snape rubbed Harry's head affectionately. "Yes my dear boy, you seem to attract more trouble then anyone I've ever met. But I think that's one of the reasons I love you so much."  
  
They were quiet for a moment lying with Harry tucked safely in Snape's arms.  
  
"Sev?" Harry finally asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I don't understand this soul mate, bonding thing."  
  
"What don't you understand?"  
  
"Will my life always depend on you, even after the baby's born?"  
  
Snape sighed as he stroked the hair behind Harry's ear. "Unfortunately Harry, yes. That's the way the bond works. You are too powerful of a wizard now to survive on your own. You need someone else to share your power and to ground you. That's what almost killed you Harry, the power. It was too much for you alone. You needed me to help control the power, to ground it. That is why in all the now 6 couples to ever have this happen, the one carrying the child is always much younger then his spouse. His spouse, or in the two that were never married, lover, was older and had been a wizard much longer. They are chosen as the soul mate to help guide the younger one, to help him learn, to help him grow and to help him survive."  
  
"But Dumbledore said the other two that were rejected by their mates lasted much longer then I did. Why couldn't I?"  
  
"Because Harry you were already a powerful wizard before you became pregnant. So when you became pregnant, you became even more powerful, and not being bonded with someone to ground you, sent your system into shock. The Death Spell. I'm very surprised you held on for as long as you did."  
  
Harry mulled this over for a while before asking another question. "Why if I was so powerful and the person everyone thought would rid the world of Voldemort -"  
  
"Which you are," Severus interrupted with a smile.  
  
Harry shook his head, a smile on his face. "Then why was I placed with the Durlseys of all people? Why was I hidden away from the wizarding world?"  
  
"That Harry, I will never understand myself. Dumbledore only wanted to protect you, although most of us disagreed with his choice. I doubt he had any idea what he had gotten you into the day he left you on their doorstep. And maybe in a way it was for the best." Harry glared at him as he continued. "I only meant that had you grown up in a world with people filling your head with how wonderful you are, maybe you wouldn't have grown up with such a level head. Why do you think I was always so hard on you Harry? You are the Saviour to the wizarding world. I was afraid your sudden fame may go straight to your head and you had to learn to reign your power. Especially since you hadn't learned from birth the rules of wizarding. You had 11 years missing that all the other kids didn't and with Voldemort hot on your heals, you didn't have much time to just be a kid."  
  
Harry yawned and stretched against Snape as he thought about what he'd said. Snape smiled at him and rubbed his head.  
  
"Come on Harry, you need more sleep."  
  
Harry slid out of the bed, shaking his head. "No way, the end-of-the year ceremony is in a little while. I can't miss that."  
  
Snape started after Harry, grabbing his arm as Harry tried to slip into the bathroom. "Yes, you can Harry. You nearly died last night, you're not completely out of the woods yet."  
  
Harry turned to face him. "Sev, I have to go. You know I have to. Who's giving the speech for the Gryffindors?"  
  
Snape sighed. "I'm sure Ms. Granger would be more then happy to give your speech."  
  
Harry laughed as he shook his head at his perplexed husband. He smiled as he thought of Snape as his husband. "You can monitor me the whole time if you'd like, but don't make me miss this."  
  
Snape sighed and met his new husbands eyes as he gave in, a small smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sev," Harry called a little later.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Snape popped his head around the corner of the bathroom where he was adjusting his robes. Harry was standing in just his black pants and a white dress shirt, his Gryffindor colors around his neck. He was facing Snape, shifting nervously from his left foot to his right foot and back again. His right hand was busily working the new ring on his left hand. Snape lifted his eyebrow.  
  
"Er - um," he stopped and looked down at the ring, as if just noticing it for the first time. "Where did you get the rings anyway?"  
  
Snape came out of the bathroom and stood in front of his young lover. He reached for his left hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the ring and smiling at Harry.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that is what you were going to ask me. But in answer to your question, I told you already Harry. I had already considered committing myself to you before I found out you were carrying my baby. And so while I was on business for Dumbledore in London one afternoon, they just seemed to jump out at me."  
  
Harry stared at him in awe, bringing a gentle smile to Snape's lips. "So tell me Harry, what was it you really wanted to ask?"  
  
Harry sighed and looked down at the ring he was again twisting. He stepped back away from Snape, who had his hands on Harry's shoulders and began pacing. Snape stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm and led him over to the lounge, where he sat him down.  
  
"You're still quite sick Harry."  
  
"What do you want to tell people? I mean they're going to notice the rings, and well ."  
  
Snape smiled again. "Harry, what do you want to tell people?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"You are my husband Harry. As of today you are no longer my student and I love you. I am not going to hide you or our child, unless that is what you wish."  
  
A brilliant smile broke out across Harry's face and he flung himself into Snape's arms, pressing his cheek against his lover's chest. Snape could feel the dampness of his tears against his robes.  
  
"But what about Voldemort?"  
  
"We'll deal with him together Harry."  
  
"Aren't you worried about what he'll do to you when he finds out it was you who impregnated me?"  
  
"No Harry, I'm more worried about what he'll do to you."  
  
Harry thought for a moment as Snape stroked his hair gently. "If I die, will you die too?"  
  
Snape looked away. "Honestly Harry, I don't know. Legend is a bit iffy on that. They say that the spouse is strong enough to live on his own, yet I don't know Harry. I don't know if I could go on without you."  
  
Harry looked up at Snape "But you have to go on. What about the baby?"  
  
"Harry ." Snape paused and then finally looked at Harry, his hand squeezing his leg gently. "Just don't leave me and we won't have to worry about it, okay?"  
  
Seeing that Snape was not comfortable at all thinking of Harry's death, Harry decided to let it drop, for now. But they'd discuss it again. They had no choice.  
  
Snape disappeared back into the bathroom to finish getting ready and Harry turned to gather his robe and to look over his notes for his speech one last time. As he turned to set them down and to pick up his wand, his stomach twisted in agony and he fell forward, steadying himself on the table with one hand. The other wrapped around his waist and he panted hard.  
  
Snape's head swiveled around the corner to take in his lover and his face paled at the sight of his lover bent over the table in agony.  
  
"HARRY!" he shouted as he rushed to his side. One hand went to his back to rub gentle circles, the other to his neck to count his pulse. "Just breathe Harry. That's it, breathe." Snape slid his hand down under Harry's own hand, which was grasping his stomach and concentrated. He could feel his lover's pain as he searched for the source. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry's face and then practically carried Harry to the lounge to set him down. He kneeled in front of him.  
  
"I want you to sit here until we are ready to go, do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded. "What's wrong?"  
  
Snape didn't answer right away, just walked to the cupboard that he stored his potions in and opened it. He chose one and then walked back over to Harry and pulled the stopper off.  
  
"You're internal organs were quite damaged and they're still having some after shocks as they try to heal. Drink this." He held the bottle out to Harry and Harry took it, eyeing it wearily. "It's a pain killer Harry, you should be able to tell that by the color and the scent. I do wish you'd pay better attention in Potions Potter."  
  
"Why? I'm screwing the Potions Master," Harry offered with a smile. Snape rolled his eyes, but smiled at Harry as he drank the potion with a grimace.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Snape helped Harry into his robe and then threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. Not taking any chances, he snagged his lover around the waist and pulled him into the fireplace with him.  
  
"Great Hall," he announced before glancing at his lover. "I've heard of your little adventures with floo powder." Harry just looked at him, before laughing. They stepped out in the Great Hall and wiped the soot from their clothes.  
  
Ron and Hermione ran up to Harry as soon as he was spotted. Snape had his hand on Harry's lower back and more then one person began turning their heads toward them as the Great Hall slowly quieted.  
  
"You alright Harry?" Ron inquired softly. Harry nodded and Snape released him. He leaned in close to Harry.  
  
"You need me, just call." And with a peck on his cheek, he swiftly walked away, cloak billowing brilliantly behind him. Harry watched him go; noticing half the eyes in the hall stayed with him, while the other half followed Snape.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if that was a little obvious?" he inquired of his friends.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit there Harry. So what's going on? Tell us," Ron begged.  
  
Harry looked at them wearily. "I need to sit down first. I don't feel so good."  
  
Ron and Hermione both grabbed an arm and steered him for their table. They could both feel Snape's eyes watching them carefully.  
  
"We'll talk later, I promise."  
  
The opening ceremonies for the leaving 7th years began, future plans were announced, acceptances were read and then finally it was time for the spokesperson for each class to speak.  
  
Hufflepuff went first, followed by Ravenclaw, and then Slytherin when Draco Malfoy got up to speak. He spoke of how he was glad that they were finally leaving and how he hoped to follow in his father's footsteps, which most everyone knew was as a Death Eater. Harry could see the disappointment on both Dumbledore and Snape's faces. Harry wasn't surprised.  
  
At the end of his speech he waited for Harry to approach the podium. Snape and the other staff members watched the two wearily. Draco stepped around the corner of the podium, just as Harry reached the stage. Harry locked eyes with Draco and ignored the voice in his head of his lover telling him not to do anything stupid.  
  
Snape watched from the staff table with dread as he realized too late, what Draco had in mind. Draco's hand came out of his robes and his wand was pointed at Harry. Harry was faster as he dodged the curse being flung his way and flung one of his own.  
  
The walls in the hall began to shake and the floors shifted below them as Harry began to unleash magic more powerful then he'd ever known. Snape looked on in shock, too stunned to move. Knowing Harry possessed the power, and seeing it were too very different things.  
  
Dumbledore, sitting next to Snape leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You'd better do something. He can't control his power and another shock to his system could very well kill him."  
  
Snape nodded as he watched the walls around him shake. He stood slowly, his eyes solely on his lover as helped him reign in his power. He stepped back in shock at the amount of power Harry had rolling through him as he convinced Harry to open himself up and let him ground him. The walls slowly stopped to shake and the floor was still once again. And then Snape's jaw dropped as Draco shouted an unforgivable curse on school grounds.  
  
"CRUCIO," was shouted, as Harry stood right up into it. And it looked to Snape as though it wasn't entirely accidental. Harry was thrown back, his wand fell from his limp hand, but as he dropped, he brought his left hand up and Snape knew immediately what he had done. He watched as he shot the curse flowing through his body back at Draco and at the same instant they both fell to the floor with a yell. A hush fell over the crowd. Snape raced to Harry's jerking body. Harry, having deflected most of the curse and thrown it back with wandless magic, recovered first. But the curse had taken its toll on an already weak body. Snape helped Harry to stand and held him against his side as he gasped, trying to regain control over the pain and his breathing. A yell from Draco as he rose a minute later and Snape turned toward his former student.  
  
"Stupify," he growled, wand a heartbeat faster then Draco's. Silence fell over the Hall as Draco was dropped by his mentor.  
  
"Well, I guess now would be a good time to deliver my speech," Harry laughed after a moment of silence, as he looked up at his lover with grateful eyes. Snape nodded as the rest of the crowd laughed, whistled and hollered for Harry to give his speech. Snape looked down at his love, the boy who lived was graduating, and he had never felt so proud. In that moment he was taken back the 7 years to the 1st time he'd seen Harry Potter in the 10 years since the attack. He'd been standing nearly in the same spot as he was now, in line with all the other 1st years, and when he had turned his head toward the staff table, their eyes had met and Snape leaned forward, knowing instantly who he was seeing. Harry's fingers had drifted to his scar and he winced as the pain had lanced through it and Snape looked on in confusion. How could that be? he had wondered to himself. He looked to his right and saw the Dark Arts Teacher eying Harry as well, and that was the first time he had suspected Professor Quirrell of being on the Dark Lord's side.  
  
His thoughts were brought back to the present as the crowd quieted down. He backed slowly away from Harry, standing behind him, yet to the left, where he could watch his face. Harry hadn't bothered to stand behind the podium, instead he chose to remain where he had fallen and glanced at Draco, still stupefied, with a smile.  
  
"Do you remember the 1st day we arrived here? How big and scary the place looked? So much to take in, ghosts popping out at us with nearly detached heads, portraits talking to us in the hall and stairs changing on us as we walked up them? One never knew where they'd end up. Sometimes I think it was a plot by the professors to make us late for class, just to see how we'd react under threats of being turned into maps or pocket watches." The staff smiled, while the houses all laughed, nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
"It seems just like yesterday that we arrived and began our journey through the halls of Hogwarts and seven years later we walk away with nearly a decade of memories between us. Memories full of friendships, hardship, life and death ." he paused here as he remembered death.  
  
"Flying cars," he continued and the crowd laughed, "tree's that throw wicked right hooks." It was Snape's turn to smile as the laughter grew. "Getting lost in the Forbidden Forest, although it's off limits and none of us would ever dare to do something like that." Several snickers and Snape's eyebrow rose. "Invisibility Cloaks," and this time he did turn to Snape. "And you were this close to me that night over Christmas break in the Restricted Section of the Library my first year." His grin was broad as he held up his finger and thumb nearly pinching them together. Snape shook his head, a scowl in place, but his eyes twinkled. That little twerp! He had known it!  
  
The crowd lost it there and the laughs were carefree and happy, joined in by the staff table as well. Dumbledore sat with a large smile on his face and Harry continued his speech. Snape looked on in pride.  
  
"Mountain trolls with bad attitudes, invading the girls bathroom and Hermione covering for us." He turned to Professor McGonagall, whose eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You didn't know that did you?" He waggled his eyebrows and the crowd became hysterical. She shook her finger at him, although she couldn't hide the smile that lit her eyes. "Seven years of Quidditch, detentions, house points and Dark Arts Teachers with a grudge. And of course you could always count on Neville to blow something up in Potions." Snape rolled his eyes and the houses roared, the one's nearby slapped Neville on his back good-naturedly. "And speaking of potions," the crowd began to grow quiet, curious to what was coming. "Did you ever seem to notice the Potion's Master seemed to hate me?" Snape's eyes rolled to the ceiling, he should have seen that coming as whoops, hollers and whistles were let out. Harry waited patiently for the crowd to calm, one eye slid over to look at his new husband. "How many detentions did you give me Professor?"  
  
"Two thousand, one hundred and ninety-two," Snape deadpanned without missing a beat, which sent the audience into another round of laughter.  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes well, somewhere along the lines you found me irresistible." Snape's eyebrow rose slightly as he dared Harry to prove it. Harry nodded once. The audience's attention was entranced by the magic Harry was weaving and Harry smiled as he turned back to the crowd. "Ahh, and now for the part of the speech you've been patiently waiting for the whole night. For me to explain what the hell is up with me and Professor Snape."  
  
"Professor Snape and me," Snape couldn't help but correct. Harry rolled his eyes and the crowd laughed. "And of course why he stupefied his pride and joy Draco Malfoy. Can we leave him like that?" He threw a look over his shoulder to his lover, who shook his head. The crowd laughed and then silenced immediately, leaning forward in their seats to hear what he had to say.  
  
Harry reached out his hand, and Snape took it within his own without hesitation and stepped up next to Harry. The crowd gasped. Harry looked at him and Snape nodded.  
  
"Somewhere in the midst of hating each other, we somehow managed to fall in love. We were bonded last night in a private ceremony and our baby is due in about 5 ½ months." He let the hush fall around him as the Great Hall was dropped into a quietness it had never experienced before. All eyes were on the pair; there was barely a closed mouth in the place. Slowly the babble of surprise started up and Harry shook his head and spoke above it. "The Headmaster and Professor Snape plan on answering all your questions on how the heck I could get pregnant in a little while, but first, I have to finish my speech." The crowd quieted back down and Harry continued.  
  
"And as we take our seven years of memories Hogwarts has left us with, I hope that all of you follow the path your hopes and dreams are down and that you never choose a path because it looks the easiest at the time. These past seven years have opened my eyes to a world around me that I quite frankly, never knew existed until I walked through these doors 7 years ago last fall. I will take with me each and every experience and because of it, will be a better person. And for knowing all of you, I will be a better friend."  
  
The houses erupted then into one thunderous round of applause as every person rose from their seat and applauded, not just the boy who lived, but their friend, their companion and the one person who had always stood up for them, be it against evil, a bully or a professor out to get them. Harry smiled and Snape looked around the room in amazement and then he wrapped his arm around his husband's waist and held him against his side, looking down on him with pride. He could feel the fatigue in the body next to him and was just about to lead him to a chair, when the Headmaster stood up and signaled for quiet. The commotion died down and the room found their seats. And Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Mr. Potter has one more announcement I've asked him to make. Harry?"  
  
Snape looked at Harry, who stepped forward once again.  
  
"Ah yes, well, due to unfortunate circumstances, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position was left open again." The room laughed, as this was an ongoing joke. Snape rolled his eyes and took a glass off the table and offered it to Harry. Harry smiled appreciatively and took a drink before continuing. "So, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to ask my new husband if he'd like the position. Severus?"  
  
Severus Snape was stunned. In all the years he'd been yearning for the position, never had it become available to him. Instead, every year it was given to another Voldemort follower and Harry's life was yet again put into danger. Their reasoning was because they could find no one to cover the potions classes that he'd have to drop, but Snape had always snarled and quit listening after that.  
  
"Sev?" The crowed chuckled at the nickname Harry had given him and Snape was able to return his glower to his husband.  
  
"No more Dark Lord followers Headmaster?" he asked of Dumbledore. Dumbledore shook his head with a smile.  
  
"Nah, just an ex-Death Eater," Harry piped up softly, so that no one but they could hear. Snape increased the glare.  
  
"So Severus, do you accept?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Of course I accept. Thank you Albus," he managed to add with little difficulty.  
  
Harry handed him back the glass of water and leaned in closer. "By the way, he gave me the potions position." Snape dropped the glass of water and it shattered on the floor in front of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean he gave you the Potions position?" Snape cornered Harry as soon as they had walked through the doors to Snape's chambers. It had been a long night for Harry, yet oddly enough he was still going pretty strong. That didn't keep Snape from worrying however, in fact, just the opposite.  
  
Harry smiled cunningly as he slipped into the bathroom.  
  
"What do you mean he gave you the Potions position?" Snape repeated, following him. "You barely passed potions yourself."  
  
Harry turned to him. "No thanks to you. I still say you cheated me on that last quiz."  
  
Snape rose an eyebrow, a move he had perfected. "Yes Potter, cheat would be a key word here, but I believe that only applies to you."  
  
Harry waved him off. "Mere technicalities. My potion spilled on my paper and smeared a sentence. I didn't have a choice but to look at Hermione's for the question."  
  
Snape crossed his arms against his chest as he leaned against the door jam. "Yes, that would be a plausible excuse had she been sitting next to you. As it was you had to look over Mr. Longbottom's paper to get to hers."  
  
"Who'd look at Neville's paper?"  
  
"My point exactly Potter and you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"I swear Harry."  
  
"Yes, you seem to do that a lot."  
  
"Only around you," Snape muttered. "So, tell me. How exactly did Albus put you in charge of Potions?"  
  
Harry was brushing his teeth now. "Welb yau sae hey sawd hioj jaojejfjo."  
  
Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched his lover try to talk to him around a mouth full of toothpaste and toothbrush. He tilted his head to the side and waited for him to finish, rinse and spit. Then he lifted that eyebrow again. "You were saying."  
  
Harry smiled and headed out of the room for the bed. "I said that the look on your face was priceless. You will believe just about anything I say, won't you?"  
  
"You know better then that. Sometimes I believe I'm the only professor at Hogwarts brave enough to call you on your deceit and discipline your famous ass."  
  
"Among doing other things to my -"  
  
"So, you're not taking over Potions," Snape interrupted, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Harry laughed, "Me? Teaching potions? Not hardly."  
  
Snape sighed in relief. Then who is taking over my classes?  
  
"Hermione, although she's not taking over precisely. You'll still have the 7th years. And of course you're expected to help her until she can do it on her own."  
  
Snape looked at him oddly. "Ms. Granger is going to teach potions?" Harry nodded. "Well, I suppose that was a better choice then Mr. Longbottom."  
  
"There is that."  
  
Harry settled back into the bed, his hand resting on his stomach. "You feeling okay Harry?"  
  
"A little sore, but I'll be alright."  
  
Snape snuggled in close to his lover. "So what do you have planned for next year?" Harry grinned and Snape wasn't sure he liked the looks of the smile.  
  
"I'm going to coach the Gryffindor Quidditch team."  
  
Snape sat straight up in bed. "Over my dead body you are."  
  
Harry sat up slowly, leaning back on his arms. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Harry you are in no condition to be playing Quidditch."  
  
"And what condition is that?"  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
"I've been playing for the last three months in case it escaped you."  
  
"And had I know you were pregnant, you wouldn't have been."  
  
"Poppy said it was just fine for me to play."  
  
"Poppy's lost her mind. You shouldn't have been playing. You could have been hurt; you were hurt. The baby could have been hurt."  
  
"The baby is fine. Has been fine, will be fine."  
  
"Harry this is a dangerous enough pregnancy as it is, do you really need to add the extra stress?"  
  
"Extra stress? No, Severus, extra stress is chasing Voldemort around and saving the wizarding world from the likes of Voldemort and Death Eaters on a killing kick. Playing Quidditch is a stress reliever."  
  
Snape sighed, "Point taken Harry. But it still can't be good for you to have Bludgers flying at your unprotected skull and falling off your broom all the time, especially when school starts back up and you'll be very pregnant by then."  
  
"Seven months to be exact and I didn't say I would be playing, just coaching. I'll be fine."  
  
Snape could only sigh, knowing when he was beaten. "Fine, but I'll be watching you."  
  
"I'm sure you will be."  
  
As Harry began to drift off to sleep that night, he rolled over and snuggled deeper into Snape's arms. "By the way, you were right."  
  
"Right about what Harry?" Snape asked, tipping his chin to rest against Harry's head.  
  
"I did throw the firecracker into Goyle's cauldron."  
  
Snape could only smile. "Yes, I assumed it had been you."  
  
"Then why didn't you expel me?"  
  
"And miss out on all the fun the future with you had to offer?" Snape watched the smile on Harry's face fade to just a slight quirk at the corner of his mouth as he fell asleep, looking peaceful and happy. "And I also know why you threw the firecracker into the cauldron Harry," he whispered in his sleeping lovers ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several days into summer vacation Snape sat down by Harry as he relaxed on the Quidditch field. His broom lay beside him and Hedwig sat contentedly on his shoulder. A light sheen of sweat shone over Harry's forehead.  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"She did. Doesn't she always?"  
  
"Seems that way," Snape laughed as he thought of Harry and his owl racing across the Quidditch field.  
  
Harry glanced over at him and smiled. "Thought you had a meeting?"  
  
"Done. So what do you want to do this summer Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Hadn't really thought about it. Never been away from the Dursley's for a full summer, so I wouldn't have the first clue to what you're supposed to do while on vacation." Snape frowned. "So what was the meeting about?"  
  
"Nothing much. Would you like to visit my estate?"  
  
Harry's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
They left that evening for Snape's estate. At the gates, Harry stood, mouth agape, staring at the looming manor settled in the rolling hills.  
  
"Welcome home Harry," Snape whispered from where he stood just behind Harry, his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to him, eyes even wider and a trace of tears in them.  
  
"Home?" he whispered.  
  
"Home," Snape confirmed.  
  
"But, I've never had a home. Not a true home anyway."  
  
Snape smiled, "You once did Harry and now you do again."  
  
Snape led Harry up the driveway and Harry kicked a stone as they went. "I don't remember."  
  
"Don't remember what Harry?"  
  
"Don't remember my home."  
  
Snape stopped and looked at him briefly before continuing up the steps. "Of course you don't Harry, you were just a baby."  
  
"But I wish I did."  
  
"I know," Snape answered softly. He opened the front door and ushered Harry inside. The house elf squealed in delight as he came into the front hall to see who had entered. Harry was looking in circles in astonishment.  
  
"Oh Mr. Snape. Mr. Snape is home."  
  
"Hello Maddy," Severus greeted.  
  
"Mr. Snape brought a guest." Maddy was looking Harry up at down. And then he saw the scar. "And Mr. Snape's guest is Harry Potter. Harry Potter in Mr. Snape's home. Oh what a pleasure. What a happy Maddy, Maddy is." The house elf was bouncing up and down. Harry looked at it in surprise. "Oh Mr. Potter, very pleased to meet you sir."  
  
Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you too Maddy."  
  
"Maddy, obviously I don't have to introduce you to my new husband."  
  
Maddy's smile grew. "Oh how happy I am for Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter-Snape. I must go tell the others. How surprised they'll be. Celebration there will be." The house elf was scurrying down the hall.  
  
"Nothing elaborate Maddy," Snape called after it.  
  
"No, no elaborae Mr. Snape, no elaborate."  
  
"Humph, now why don't I believe that." He turned to Harry. "He listens about as well as you do." He glared at his husband briefly. "Do you always cause such a commotion? Should I get used to the 'Oh my gosh there's Harry Potter' fuss?"  
  
"I haven't," Harry answered, craning his neck to see up the long spiraling staircase.  
  
Snape laughed. "Come Harry, I'll show you the rest."  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Three weeks passed and Snape stood staring at his young husband as he crossed the lawn toward the swimming hole one afternoon. Harry stopped and looked at him curiously. "What?"  
  
"You're showing."  
  
"Showing what?"  
  
Harry looked down at his swim trunks. "No, not that, your belly."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yes, Poppy did say that would happen."  
  
"But it just sorta popped out there all the sudden."  
  
Harry laughed again as he dropped his towel by the pond and then his shorts as well. Snape gaped as he dove into the pond naked. When he broke the surface, he laughed at the look on his husband's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're naked."  
  
"As if you've never seen it before. Join me."  
  
Snape hesitated, but finally stripped down to his undershorts.  
  
"No, all of it." Harry laughed.  
  
Snape looked around. "Someone will see."  
  
"No, they won't. Come on Sev. For me?"  
  
"Oh alright," he growled.  
  
Harry laughed as he dove in and grasped him in his arms, one hand falling to the rounded belly containing their child. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you too Harry Potter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Harry, hurry up."  
  
"Why, where we going?"  
  
"I promised Poppy I'd bring you back today for a check up. Now come on before she comes down here and turns me into a toad."  
  
"I bet you'd be cute as a toad Sev."  
  
"Hmph," Snape growled as he snagged his lover and apparated them to Hogwarts with a pop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The baby is doing wonderfully," Poppy announced happily as she finished her examination of Harry. Both Snape and Harry smiled proudly.  
  
"And how about Harry?" Snape inquired and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Harry is doing great too. In fact, he's healthier then I've seen him in quite some time. Whatever you're doing Severus, must be the right thing." Poppy smiled at the two. "I want to see you back in two more weeks, no arguments."  
  
"Yes Poppy," they both agreed and took off to tell Dumbledore the good news.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was just starting to streak across the mid-afternoon sky as Harry and Snape made their way down the London street.  
  
"What are we doing here again?" Harry asked as he looked in a shop window in the Muggle district. It had been awhile since he'd been to this part of town. They weren't far from where he had once lived with the Dursley's. In fact, the zoo they'd gone to for Dudley's 11th birthday was just down, around the corner.  
  
"Dumbledore wants a particular flavor of lemon drops and apparently there is a candy shop in this area that he wants them from," the distaste was apparent in Snape's voice as he spoke. Harry found it amusing how much Snape detested the little errands Dumbledore sent him on, yet how easily he agreed to them.  
  
"I went to that zoo once," Harry made an off-hand comment as they walked by the gates.  
  
"Your Muggle relatives took you to the zoo? Actually took you somewhere fun where children like to go?" Snape asked suspiciously.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Wasn't like they had much of a choice. Although I was warned against acting like a 'freak.' I didn't have any concept of magic at that point or how I made things happen, they just . happened. Uncle Vernon wasn't exactly happy when I set a boa constrictor loose and trapped Dudley in its habitat."  
  
Snape looked at him quizzically. "How old were you?"  
  
"Ten. It was the summer before my 11th birthday. I was pretty shocked when the snake spoke to me."  
  
"And you realized you could talk back to it."  
  
"Precisely. Although I had no idea what I was doing at the time. I didn't even realize that I had actual spoke in its language until Ron and Hermione practically went nuts the night you had Draco sic that snake on me."  
  
Snape gave Harry another odd look. "I didn't have him sic the snake on you."  
  
"And I didn't actually talk to the snake that night either." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, you actually did that. Imagine my shock to hear you speak in Parseltongue."  
  
"Imagine my surprise to hear I had. And you did too tell Draco to do that."  
  
"I wasn't going to let it hurt you. How was I supposed to know you had a Slythrein trait? One that not very many people have, I might add."  
  
"Did I ever tell you the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?" Harry asked coyly as he slid a glance in Snape's direction. Snape's head twisted over to glare at him.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying it said I'd be great in Slytherin, but I kept begging it not to put me in Slytherin, so it chose Grffindor."  
  
Snape's mouth was hanging open. "But you pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the hat."  
  
"Yes, there was that." Harry was enjoying playing with Snape. Finally he smiled. "Which Dumbledore said made me a true Gryffindor, but only because I chose my own path."  
  
Snape continued to stare at him oddly for the next few minutes until he saw Harry tense.  
  
"What is it - " but he didn't have a chance to finish as he heard a low growl and a chunky hand grabbed his lover around the throat and pushed him up against a nearby building.  
  
"Un -Uncle Vernon," Harry stammered. Snape directed his eyes to the face of the man holding Harry.  
  
"Dursley I suggest you let him go right now." But Vernon Dursley wasn't listening.  
  
"We told you that you were a freak and just look at you. How degrading to hear all over the news and all over the streets how Harry Potter is pregnant. Boy I should have taught you a lesson - " his words were cut off as Snape produced his wand with one hand, while his fingers were unwinding the chunky ones from his husband's neck at the same time with his other hand. Vernon Dursley finally turned to glare at him.  
  
"I should have known you freaks travel in pairs," Dursley growled.  
  
"I think you were just leaving," Snape said calmly, but his eyes held the danger the man would invoke should he not listen.  
  
Dursley took a step back, "I won't stand for this boy. I won't stand for this nonsense."  
  
"No one asked you to," Snape shot back. "He is no longer any of your concern so just turn and walk away before you force me to do something I won't regret."  
  
Dursely took another step back, face red and his breathing wheezy. Before he left though, he glared again at Harry. "I told you you'd never amount to anything. And you never will. Don't forget that Harry." Snape rose his wand, but Harry laid a gentle hand over his own.  
  
"Don't Severus, he's not worth it." Snape looked down at Harry. No, he wasn't, but Harry was. And with a flick of his wrist, Vernon Durlsey's pants were down around his ankles.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I have a surprise for you today." Snape smiled, walking into the kitchen where Harry was having his third breakfast. "You're going to blow up like a balloon," Snape chuckled, watching Harry finish his cereal.  
  
"Too late," Harry answered, gesturing toward his even more swollen belly.  
  
"Yes, I see you may be right." Snape laughed as he ducked the cup being thrown at his head.  
  
"So, what's my surprise?"  
  
"Not telling, you finished? You think you can manage a few hours without food?"  
  
Snape felt the shift in Harry's magic as the wall in the kitchen began to shake and a pan came off the counter. Snape turned and swiftly grabbed it, clicking his tongue at Harry.  
  
"We really need to work on that."  
  
"What, that I missed?"  
  
"No, that you nearly brought down the whole house."  
  
"Thought that's what you're for?"  
  
"I won't always be there to ground you. There'll be times you'll have to use your magic without me."  
  
"You're the only one I throw pans at."  
  
"You know what I mean Harry. Tonight we work on controlling your magic. But today, I have a surprise."  
  
Harry grinned and took the hand Snape was offering.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around at the modest house and the yard surrounding it. There was a very familiar feeling about the place, but Harry couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Snape watched Harry as he looked around.  
  
"I feel as though I've been here before," Harry remarked softly.  
  
"That's because you have Harry. This is your home."  
  
Harry stopped and stared once again at the house and then suddenly a memory assaulted him and his hand flew to his scar in shock as a pain he'd never known before lanced through him. Snape stepped forward as Harry sank to his knees.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry whispered.  
  
"Voldemort what Harry?" Snape kneeled beside him.  
  
"He tried to kill me."  
  
"Yes, Harry."  
  
"She jumped in front of him and then she fell. He stood over me and then the pain. I remember the pain. He - he used the killing curse, but . "  
  
"But you didn't die."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No one knows Harry."  
  
Harry cocked his head and his face paled. "You were there," he choked in a whisper. "You were there."  
  
"Harry"  
  
Harry slid away from him. "You were there," he repeated. "You watched him kill them, you watched him try and kill me. You were there."  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Snape sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "There wasn't anyway I could stop him Harry. He would have killed me and still killed them anyway. What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Anything. He saved your life, why didn't you try to save his?"  
  
"I did Harry," Snape sighed. "Think harder."  
  
"You're in pain. Why?" Harry asked as he remembered.  
  
"Crucio," Snape whispered.  
  
"He cursed you?"  
  
"I questioned him. James and Lilly Potter were powerful in the wizarding world and I told him so. Told him perhaps they could be changed. He said they'd already had their chance and now they had to die. I opened my mouth to object again and by time I regained my composure, he was standing over you. You screamed something terrible, but Voldemort's scream was worse. He took off out of there like he was on fire and that was the last I saw of him until the night we found you in the dungeon with Professor Quirrell and I saw his spirit slide through you as he tried again to kill you."  
  
Harry's mind was still racing. "You saved me."  
  
"The night in the dungeon? Albus and I arrived at the same time. You hit the ground unconscious."  
  
"Here. You saved me here."  
  
"No, Harry. You saved yourself. I merely picked you up out of your crib, attended your injuries and took you to Hogwarts."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry's eyes were fixed on Snape's face.  
  
Snape shook his head. "Many reasons Harry. The first of which we were forbidden ever to tell you until you either remembered on your own, or the time had come for you to know the truth."  
  
"You knew by bringing me here it would resurface the memories."  
  
"I had my suspicions."  
  
"So why do it?"  
  
"It was time Harry."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"For you to remember."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Snape made himself more comfortable on the ground before answering. "For one, I didn't want you wake up in the middle of the night one night screaming with the memory of me standing behind Voldemort while he was trying to kill you all those years ago. And quite simply Harry, the time has come for you to know the truth."  
  
"The truth of what?"  
  
"Who I was."  
  
"I know who you were Severus." Severus just nodded and looked away. Harry watched him for a moment longer before standing and walking cautiously to the house. Several images assaulted him as he walked through the door and looked around. Finally he stopped and stared at the portrait of the three of them that hung above the fireplace.  
  
"They loved you very much Harry," Snape said from behind him.  
  
Harry smiled and the Lily and James Potter in the portrait looked down at them and smiled as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The house shook and rumbled behind them, the tree's swayed and dark storm clouds rolled in. Snape looked around in disbelief.  
  
"Reign in it Harry."  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
"Well try harder, if you don't get a hold on a it soon ." he drifted off as a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck the ground near the house. He then opened himself to Harry's power and grounded him. The house stopped shaking and the trees stood still. Snape watched the storm clouds pass and the blue shine down brightly at them once more. "Well, that was interesting," Snape mumbled to himself. "We'll work on it again later. Come on, you're probably starving."  
  
Harry smiled brightly as he tore off up the steps to the house. Snape followed him at a more natural pace, a smile on his face.  
  
As they were eating, Hedwig flew in through the open window, sat on Harry's shoulder and dropped a letter down in front of him. Harry stroked her feathers as he picked up the letter and turned it over. An excited grin broke out over his face and he stood up quickly, causing Hedwig to hoot in disdain as she flapped her wings frantically to remain airborne. After a moment she settled back down, on Snape's shoulder this time. Snape looked at the bird for a moment in amusement, before turning his eyes on his husband.  
  
Harry was ripping the letter open frantically, standing in the kitchen in a pair of black pants and a black shirt, which fell over the mound of his growing stomach. "Oh my gosh! Oh wow! I got accepted!" Harry was practically jumping up and down, staring at the letter.  
  
"Got accepted where?" Snape inquired, placing Hedwig on a perch and standing next to his lover. Harry turned the letter toward him. "By the London Flyers." Harry's eyes were sparkling and the smile on his face was huge.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed as he snatched the letter from Harry's hand and read through it. Harry danced around the kitchen beside him.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We were very impressed by your try-out with the London Flyers. As you know we had already had the pleasure of watching one of your games against the Slytherin team this spring and were incredibly impressed by your skills as a seeker. We were pleased when you accepted our offer to try out for the Flyer's. Your try-out was even more impressive then we could have hoped for and we knew right away that you were the addition our team had been hoping for.  
  
We are pleased to announce that you are the newest seeker on the London Flyer's Professional Quidditch team, not to mention the youngest player in league history of professional Quidditch players. Congratulations and Welcome to the team.  
  
We are looking forward to meeting again with you soon to discuss the team schedule, roster and salary. Please contact us at your earliest convenience to schedule an appointment.  
  
Thank you again for your try out and welcome aboard.  
  
~ Larry K. Reynolds, London Flyer's Board of Directors  
  
"You never told me you tried out for a Professional Quidditch team." Snape looked at Harry, black eyes gleaming. Harry stopped moving and turned to meet his lover's gaze.  
  
"I - uh - it slipped my mind?"  
  
Snape folded the letter carefully and then sat it down on the table. "It slipped your mind?" Snape's eyebrow was raised, his voice calm, but his dark eyes were ablaze.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Harry made to leave the kitchen, but Snape grabbed his arm and turned him to face him.  
  
"So when exactly did you try out for London's Quidditch team?"  
  
"Um - I," Harry stopped and then sighed. "June," he admitted, kicking his toe against the kitchen tile.  
  
Snape let go of Harry's arm and watched him for a long minute, his black eyes boring into his lovers head as he slowly counted to ten.  
  
"You were 4 months pregnant in June."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry mumbled.  
  
"How did I not know about this?"  
  
"Well, uh - you were in a meeting with Dumbledore at the time and it just sorta slipped my mind by time you got home."  
  
"Harry you used to lie better then this. Try again."  
  
Harry sighed. "You would have been angry."  
  
Snape's hand slapped down against the counter next to where Harry stood, causing Harry to jump. "Damn right I would have been angry. That was stupid and dangerous, not to mention idiotic. Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" Harry cringed and shrugged, avoiding his glare. "Don't you ever think Potter?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry finally whispered.  
  
"Well you should be. You don't ever think."  
  
"I did think. I thought about my future and what I wanted to do with it. All I see is Voldemort and the never ending war against him. I'm tired of fighting Voldemort. I'm tired of doing what's best for everyone else. Doing what everyone else wants. What they think is best for me. I want to do something else. I want to do something with my life that doesn't involve Voldemort."  
  
"That sounds pretty selfish to me Harry."  
  
"Selfish? I never signed on to be the saviour to the wizarding world. I never once asked for it and I never once pretended to be anything I'm not. I never complained about the loss of my childhood or nearly being killed every single year. I did it because that's what was expected of me. But I'm tired of it Severus. I'm tired and I want to do something else, for me."  
  
"And what about the baby Harry? Quidditch starts in less then two months. What do you plan on doing then? You can hardly play seven months pregnant can you? Or don't you care what happens to our child?"  
  
"They knew I was pregnant when I tried out. How could they not? They have a substitute until I'm cleared to play."  
  
"Oh yes, how terribly foolish of me. I forgot, everything always works out for Harry Potter, the boy who lived, doesn't it?"  
  
"Severus ."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you Harry that the only reason they want you on their team is because of who you are and it has nothing to do with your skills as a seeker?"  
  
Harry's mouth fell open in shock and hurt. He watched Snape for a moment before nodding his head and walking away sadly.  
  
Snape watched him go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape found Harry sitting in the garden a few hours later, watching a garden gnome pop in and out of his hole, watching Harry curiously.  
  
"The object is to rid the garden of those pesky creatures," Snape remarked as he sat down next to Harry on a garden bench.  
  
Harry just shrugged, his eyes still on the gnome.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry."  
  
Harry shrugged again. "It's alright, you were right anyway."  
  
Snape sighed and rubbed his head. "No, I wasn't. Playing professional Quidditch has been your dream for as long as I can remember. You should follow your dream Harry."  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's a stupid dream when people are dying all around me and I'm the only one who can stop it. My destiny is to fight Voldemort. Not to play some stupid game I'm probably not very good at anyway."  
  
"Your destiny is down whichever path you choose to go. You have given yourself selflessly for the last 7 years to save a world you barely knew about. If you choose to take a break from it for a while and do something for you, then no one can blame you for that Harry. I know that when the world really needs you, you'll be there. Until then Harry, go enjoy the world. If playing Professional Quidditch is what you want, then we'll make it work." Harry just looked at him. "And you are good at it Harry. That's why you were the youngest seeker in a century to play at Hogwarts. That's why the London Flyer's, the best Quidditch team in England, wants you."  
  
"I doubt it Severus. You're probably right. Most people just want me around because of who I am."  
  
"Not true Harry. Granted, most people fawn all over you anywhere you go, but I've seen you play Quidditch. You got that spot on the team because of how talented you are, not who you are and I'm sorry I ever said that. I was angry and upset, and wanted to hurt you. I did a fine job of it, which I am ashamed of and I apologize."  
  
"It's alright Severus. I should have told you. I'm sorry I tried out in the first place."  
  
Snape shook his head. "I'm not Harry. You deserve this. Yes, I'm upset I didn't know about it. But it's because I worry endlessly about you. This pregnancy is dangerous enough as it is. I just can't stand adding any more elements to the fire. It's like watching one of Mr. Longbottom's experiments."  
  
Harry did smile at that and Snape put his arm around him. "I really am sorry Harry."  
  
"So am I Sev."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last month of their vacation Harry and Snape moved back to Hogwarts to get ready for the upcoming year. Harry had met with the Flyer's board of directors, who had offered Harry and obscene amount of money to sign with them for the next year. They were anxious to have Harry start playing and Harry promised them as soon as he was able, he'd be there. Harry had returned home that evening and told Snape what had transpired, and Snape had gathered Harry into a giant hug and held him close, telling him how proud he was of him.  
  
As they settled back into the dungeons, Snape fussed over Harry. "You sure it's not too cold down here? Not too damp?"  
  
"Would you relax Severus? It's perfect. This pregnancy thing is like wearing three heavy cloaks. The coolness of the dungeons is a welcome compared to the hot summer sun.  
  
Snape stepped over to Harry and settled his hand gently on the bundle under Harry's shirt. Delight lit up his face as the baby kicked against his hand. "You sure are growing. Only a little longer now."  
  
"I'll be glad when it's over," Harry sighed.  
  
"What? You're not enjoying being pregnant?" Snape teased.  
  
"Hmph. I can think of things I enjoy more."  
  
Snape pulled Harry down onto the bed as his hands wandered under his shirt. "Would this be one of those things?"  
  
"Hmm, it might be," Harry teased as he tilted his head back, exposing his neck, giving his lover better access.  
  
Snape's fingers drifted sensually over the skin of Harry's chest and stomach and soon the shirt was off Harry's body and lying on the floor next to the bed. Harry groaned as Snape's lips traced patterns over his chest and belly, his body arched as Snape unbuttoned his pants and slid them over his hips and deposited them onto the floor near Harry's shirt.  
  
Soon they were both lying naked, Snape leaning over Harry, kissing him gently as he slowly entered his body. Harry groaned and thrust against him, begging for more. Snape increased the speed and his thrusts and soon they were lying side by side, clinging to each other as their body's relaxed from their powerful climax.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Just as scary to the first years as ever I see Sev," Harry commented as yet another frightened child glanced nervously at the tall, looming man and sought shelter somewhere else.  
  
"I won't let my reputation be destroyed just because I happen to be married to Harry Potter," Snape remarked snidely.  
  
"Oh so you decided to snap at me in front of the entire student body to retain that reputation?"  
  
Snape turned to him. "You are the one who decided to defend that sniveling brat."  
  
"You were the one chewing him out for no good reason."  
  
"And if you remember correctly Mister Potter, I have always been that way. Just because I am married to you does not mean I am going to change my ways toward everyone else."  
  
"Why is it so hard to be nice once in a while?"  
  
"I am nice. I just choose not to diaper and burp these children when they are quite capable of standing on their own two feet and I do not need you second guessing me in front of my students, is that clear Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Clear as glass, Professor." Harry turned to walk away. "I won't interfere anymore."  
  
"Don't act like a child Potter."  
  
"Then don't treat me like one," Harry mumbled as he walked out the door.  
  
It wasn't quite an hour later that Harry found his way back into Snape's office and sat down on the edge of the desk. Snape glanced up at him and Harry sighed.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Interfering with your student."  
  
Snape sighed. "Perhaps I was a little too hard on him."  
  
"Not any harder then you ever are on any one else. It's just hard for me sometimes to keep my mouth shut." Snape smiled at this. "And I guess just after spending the summer with you, away from here and seeing how you can be and then coming back and . watching you snap at everyone and anyone, including me . I guess I just wasn't expecting it." Snape quirked an eyebrow. "But I don't expect you to change and I won't interfere again."  
  
Snape nodded with a smile. "And I guess I can try my best not to snap quite so much at you in public."  
  
"Yeah right, old habits are hard to break Sev. You just can't seem to help yourself."  
  
"True, but you should see some of the odd looks I get for berating my own husband in public."  
  
"Oh I see them Sev. Just gives me another sympathy vote." Harry grinned. "Besides, it makes your reputation all the stronger."  
  
"Hmm, yes, that it does."  
  
"So am I forgiven?" Harry leaned in closer to Snape.  
  
Snape smiled as he put his hand behind Harry's neck and kissed him soundly. A quick flick of his wrist and the desk was clear, door was locked and Harry was spread out beneath him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow Harry, look at you," Hermione pulled Harry's robe back to get a good look at his stomach. "You're huge."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Harry feigned sarcasm.  
  
"Oh Harry, you know what I mean." She put her hand on his belly. "Does he move a lot?"  
  
"Quite a bit."  
  
Hermione's face lit up as the tiny baby growing in Harry's belly kicked at her hand. "Oh wow!"  
  
"Yeah, exciting isn't it? It gets Sev every time."  
  
Hermione tipped her head slightly. "So how are things between you? He chewed you out pretty good the other day."  
  
"Oh we're fine. That was just Sev being Snape. He's nervous as hell about being a daddy though."  
  
"Somehow I can't see him as a father."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, it'll be different. Then again, I can't see myself having a baby either. Wasn't exactly what I had in mind."  
  
"Would you do it differently if you could?"  
  
"No, I can't see my life anyway else now. I guess it's sorta grown on me. Someday's though . it's just overwhelming."  
  
"I can imagine." She sighed and was thoughtful for a moment. "Ron and I are getting married."  
  
Harry's head slowly turned to look at Hermione. "Wow. Really? When?"  
  
"Next month."  
  
"Wow, I thought you were going to wait until he was done with his apprenticeship?"  
  
"Yeah, we were, but . well ."  
  
"Oh Hermione! You're pregnant!" Harry guessed, excitement filled him. He was surprised when Hermione's face turned red, her eyes filled with tears and she covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Hermione what's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Harry put his arm around her. "A bit overwhelming eh?" She nodded. "What's Ron think?"  
  
"He's happy, worried, but happy. He said we'll make it work. That if you can make it work, then we can." Harry smiled at that.  
  
"And you will. So when are you due?"  
  
"May"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yeah, Ron wants to ask you to be his best man, so act surprised. Okay?"  
  
"Of course. Will you be bonded?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, just married. For the time anyway." She sighed, looking at Harry, "So how much longer exactly?"  
  
"Two more months. We're supposed to go until the end of November sometime."  
  
"Do you know what you're having?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, but Sev insists it's a girl."  
  
Hermione laughed at this. "Severus Snape father to a little girl. Now this I can't wait to see." Harry smiled. Yeah, he was looking forward to it too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
October 15 arrived and Harry stood watching Ron pace nervously around the parlor of Snape's manor. The wedding was to commence in just a few minutes in the great garden. Harry had been shocked when Snape had suggested it. Hermione and Ron's shock was ten times greater, but had graciously accepted, having no idea where they were going to be married until then.  
  
The guest had all arrived and were seated in the garden waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. Snape popped his head around the corner to see what was keeping the groom. "We'll be out in just a minute Sev." Harry assured him. Severus nodded, and returned to the garden. Harry looked at Ron again.  
  
"You alright Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe I'm getting married is all."  
  
"Yeah, me neither, and to Hermione of all people. Remember when you could hardly stand each other?"  
  
Ron laughed. "Kinda like you and Snape eh?"  
  
"Odd how that works."  
  
They both shared a laugh, and then a fond smile and then together, walked to the garden.  
  
Ron gasped as he watched Hermione walk down the isle and both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were crying, as was Hermione's mom. Snape couldn't take his eyes off of his lover. A month and a half left to go in the pregnancy and Harry absolutely glowed. Standing there in the afternoon sunshine, his hair blowing softly in the wind, his green eyes shining brightly and Snape fell in love all over again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Halloween morning .  
  
Harry sat straight up in bed with a scream. Sweat soaked his body and stung his eyes and the scar on his forehead burned. Snape sat up beside him and rubbed his back as Harry groaned, his fingers clawing at his scar. Snape gently removed his hand.  
  
"What is it Harry?" he asked quietly, although he dreaded the answer.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry choked out in nearly a whisper. Snape sighed and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the image of the taunting Death Lord. "He knows," he whispered.  
  
Snape nodded, "I know," he answered softly.  
  
"You know? How do you know?"  
  
Snape sighed again, not looking forward to explaining he'd known for quite sometime. "We'd hoped he'd leave you alone until after the baby was born. Obviously he's getting impatient."  
  
Harry looked at him oddly. "Who's we?"  
  
"Dumbledore and myself. We'd gained knowledge of his apparent interest in your pregnancy. More so of our child."  
  
"You gained knowledge? How precisely did you gain this knowledge and how exactly is he interested in our child?"  
  
"We believe Voldemort may try to kidnap the baby."  
  
"And you didn't think it was necessary to tell me about it?" Harry asked hotly as he climbed from the bed.  
  
"Harry, you didn't need the additional stress. There wasn't anything you could do about it. I planned on telling you as soon as the baby was born, but I didn't want to worry you before hand," Snape tried to make him understand.  
  
Harry was pulling on pants as he glared at his husband. He was silent as he pulled a black turtleneck over his head. Snape watched him curiously.  
  
"I don't need to ask how you got the information do I?"  
  
Snape didn't respond. Just met the cool green eyes.  
  
"That's what I thought. You were in my vision with Voldemort. Did you honestly think you could keep it from me?" Snape still didn't reply. "That explains why you always shielded me when you had your little 'meetings' with Dumbledore. How'd you convince him to let you spy again anyway?" Harry's voice was calm, eerily calm. Snape would prefer him to be screaming right about now to the calmness he saw before him. He watched as Harry slid his socks and then his shoes on. And then he swallowed.  
  
"It's a long story Harry. I promise I'll tell you all about it, but you have to understand why I did it."  
  
"Oh I understand just fine Sev." He was slipping his clock on now. "Did he punish you for betraying him?"  
  
Snape shook his head, "no," he whispered.  
  
"Did he punish you at all?" Harry was livid, but worried about the danger his lover faced, at the same time. They had been certain his cover as a spy had been blown. Again Snape shook his head. "So your cover wasn't blown?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "It was compromised, but your getting pregnant made up for it."  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course, you gave him the child he'd always wanted," he paused. "Both of them." And with that Harry swept out of the room, leaving Snape to stare after him in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Halloween afternoon .  
  
Harry circled the Quidditch field for what seemed like the hundredth time. He'd promised Snape he'd stay off his broom until the baby was born, but Snape had made him a few promises too and it didn't look like he had kept any of them. He wasn't exactly practicing with his team. Just watching them and if the snitch happened to land in his hand, so be it.  
  
When it did, the coach flew up to him, face beaming happily. "So glad you could come out and practice with us today. But are you sure it's okay? How are you feeling?" he asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry. But I should get back. I've got practice with the Gryffindor's in a little bit." They said their goodbyes and then Harry vanished, to reappear at Hogwarts where his Gryffindor's were just getting warmed up.  
  
By evening, Harry was exhausted, but at least he hadn't had to think about Snape's deception all day long. He'd been able to free his mind, at least for a little while. He was on his way back to the dungeons when he doubled over in pain.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Snape entered the great hall for the Halloween Feast, disappointed to not find Harry already there. He hadn't seen him all day, and Harry had been shielding against him pretty well, something Harry had never initiated before. That right there told him how upset Harry was.  
  
He saw some of the Gryffindor 5th years enter, talking excitedly. As they passed by, Snape caught a bit of what they were saying.  
  
"I know he never said anything, can you believe it? I guess he just didn't want more fame on top of what he already had."  
  
'Fame', had Snape stopping in his tracks and turning to hear the conversation better. "Harry Potter is playing for the London Flyer's? Oh wow. That is so cool."  
  
"I know, isn't it great? Our coach is not only Harry Potter, but also a professional Quidditch player. Unbelievable."  
  
"How'd you find out anyway Bradly?"  
  
"He was late for Quidditch practice and when he finally got there he looked as though he'd been through quite a work out. Knowing Snape hadn't wanted him doing anything strenuous until the baby was born, we wouldn't let up on him until we finally got him to tell us where he'd been. He said he had been practicing with the Flyer's. He's not supposed to be playing right now, with the baby and all, but you know he can be. Nothing keeps him down long."  
  
Snape was grinding his teeth by time the conversation was out of earshot and he found himself at the head table. He was livid with Harry and knew if he found him anytime soon, he'd find his hands wrapped around the young Gryffindor's neck. Dumbledore glanced at him with a twinkle, but wisely didn't say anything.  
  
Five minutes into the feast, a flare of agony tore through Snape and he was on his feet and on his way to the door before he'd even realized he'd ever stood. The staff table exchanged glances, before quickly following Snape out of the hall.  
  
Snape raced through the halls and around a corner, reaching the corridor to the dungeons. He slowed as he saw Harry lying on the ground, curled into himself in agony. Snape kneeled next to him and put his hand gently on his back.  
  
"Harry?" he whispered and Harry turned and practically crawled into Snape's arms. Snape lifted him most of the way.  
  
"Make it stop Sev!" Harry pleaded with him.  
  
"Make what stop love?" he inquired gently, soothing sweat soaked hair away from his eyes.  
  
"AHHHH," the scream tore through him as he arched his back in agony, and it was then that Snape registered the problem.  
  
Poppy was there then, trying to get Snape to lie Harry down. Snape wouldn't relinquish his hold however.  
  
"You have to put him down Severus," she urged softly. "Let me see."  
  
"There's no time to put him down," Snape growled. "The baby is trying to be born."  
  
Poppy looked at him in alarm and waved her wand over Harry's body in a quick diagnostic. "But it's too early," she whispered, as she realized what Snape had already known.  
  
Snape was already on his feet and racing with Harry to the Hospital Wing. The staff and students that had gathered, followed them. Excitement rumbled through the crowd.  
  
"I'm sorry Sev," Harry was choking against Snape's robes. "I'm so sorry,"  
  
"Shh, Harry. It's going to be okay. It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is," he insisted. "It's because I went to practice with the Flyer's today."  
  
"Harry, we'll talk about it later. Don't worry about it now." They were in the infirmary now and Snape was lying Harry down on a bed. Poppy was calling for help and gathering supplies. She took one look at Snape's face and knew better then to try and make him move. Instead she told him to stay by his head and keep him calm, while they got the baby out. Snape just nodded as he stroked the hair on Harry's head and looked into the deep green eyes.  
  
"It's going to be okay Harry," he said quietly, one hand encircled around Harry's, the other on his head. Harry's back arched then and he screamed with pain. Hands pushed down on Harry to hold him to the bed and Snape looked on in shock.  
  
A moment later, Snape heard a small cry and he looked over toward Poppy. She looked up at him with a grin. "Congratulations. It's a girl."  
  
A proud smile broke out over Snape's face, and he turned to look down at Harry. Harry's eyes were closed.  
  
"Harry?" Suddenly a commotion broke out in the room, yet Snape couldn't hear the words. He was being pushed back away from Harry, movement and time passed in slow motion. Dumbledore was there, standing behind Snape, a hand on his shoulder. Snape's eyes couldn't be torn from Harry's body as it jerked with the force of electricity shooting through him as they tried to restart his heart. Snape didn't feel the tear as it streaked down his cheek. His mind was taken back 18 years to another Halloween, when Harry had been just a baby. He heard the terrible scream in his mind as he watched the curse tear through the baby. Snape's mind was brought back to the present as he watched them work on Harry. Harry had lived on that Halloween and he would live through this one too damnit! Against the force that held him, he pushed forward and moved around the bodies in his way, and was soon at Harry's side. He pulled his hand free and dropped his head to Harry's chest.  
  
"You won't die on me Harry. Not yet," he whispered. His tears coursed down his cheeks and splattered onto Harry's bare chest and then it was there. Faintly, but it was there. The heart beat as it restarted beneath his cheek. Snape gasped and looked up at Harry's relaxed face. Everything was going to be okay.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Cut that one a little close didn't you Harry?" Snape asked as he settled onto the bed next to Harry and watched as Harry cuddled the baby girl in his arms. His daughter moved at the sound of Snape's voice, recognizing it and nuzzled against Harry's chest. Snape smiled as he stroked her soft little cheek, watching her root against it, trying to pull it into her mouth. "I'd say she's hungry." Out of nowhere a hand held out a bottle and Snape looked up, startled, and then smiled at Poppy. "Why, thank you."  
  
Harry shifted the bundle over into Snape's arms and watched as Snape fed their daughter. "I'm sorry Sev."  
  
"For what?" Snape glanced up.  
  
"For nearly killing us," he whispered, his eyes on the blankets in front of him.  
  
Snape sighed and glanced at Poppy who was hovering in the corner. He beckoned to her, and she was there in an instant, taking the baby into her arms and into the other room. Snape then gathered Harry into his arms.  
  
"If either of us should be apologizing, it should be me. If I hadn't made you so angry, you wouldn't have had to go out and burn off energy. Besides Harry, Poppy says that it was just time for her to be born. Your body couldn't handle the stress anymore. The baby was in no great danger. She is perfectly healthy. You were the one who had us concerned."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault. I'll admit you scared a great number of years off of my life, but none of it was your fault. We knew it was going to be a dangerous delivery. Your body wasn't built for any of this. She had nowhere to go and was tearing your insides apart. That's what almost killed you Harry; all the bleeding inside. But Poppy's good. She fixed it all and you're going to be just fine. Sore for a while while your stomach heals, but we're all going to be fine," Snape promised, kissing the top of Harry's head affectionately.  
  
"Well then, there's only one thing left to do," Harry looked at him with a soft smile.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Name our daughter." 


End file.
